Fatty's Home: A Sherri and Terri Story
by expertwinSH
Summary: Sherri and Terri, displeased with their own father, are given a new father when their mother Jerri drops them off at the Simpsons' house.


_A/N: I had originally intended for this to be a one-shot, but I think I will make this a recurring story. That I will mostly likely slack off on._

* * *

Sherri and Terri lay on top of a tree, clinging to the branches, and next to a bunch of other kids. A tornado had come in apropos of nothing, right on the day all of the other kids decided to play without concern of their parents. They were tired of the rules they were given and decided to do what they pleased, under the command of Bart Simpson. Yeah, big mistake. Surprisingly, they weren't given too much damage or injury; at least, not compared to other misfortunes that so regularly betide them. They, along with the other kids, were pulled off of the branches.

They immediately noticed their mother Jerri was waiting for them. They decided to greet them with one of the biggest hugs they have ever given. Then, Sherri asked, "Where's daddy?" Jerri exasperatedly replied, "Your father said Mr. Burns wanted him to pose some poster or something. I think he just wanted some 'alone time' instead." Indeed, Garry was reading the sports section of the newspaper, not caring about what his daughters had gone through. He only cared about himself, without bothering with anyone else.

Jerri couldn't stay with her daughters for long, though. She had to work overtime at her job. "You know, I don't want you to be stuck with that asshole, but I don't want to to be bored at my job, either." She decided that instead of leaving her daughters with that lowlife, she instead decided to drop the kids off at the Simpsons' house. She was a friend of Marge Simpson, and trusted her with her twin daughters. When Jerri and the twins got to the Simpsons' house, Jerri immediately recognized Homer Simpson. She had always remembered her brief romance with Homer, and surprisingly enough even Homer himself recognized her. Marge let out her frustrated murmur. There was no time for Homer and Jerri to go down memory lane, unfortunately, so Jerri took off.

The twins were a bit annoyed by Homer, mainly because he thought that keeping kids on a leash was appropriate. Homer greeted the twins the way he knew how. "You guys want some of my donuts?" He offered them his box of cake donuts. Garry _never_ offered the twins donuts (at least not casually). The twins, especially Terri, were delighted to oblige. Terri commented, "I prefer yeast donuts, but these are really good too!" Homer replied, "I like the cake donuts because they're bigger and have more food in them!" Terri let out a loud belch. All three of them shared a laugh at it.

At that moment, Bart and Lisa noticed the twins. They were more than a little upset by this. They were tormented by them enough at school; now the twins were on Bart and Lisa's dojo. Homer said, "Hey, lighten up! They're not bothering you!" This filled the twins with a warmness they rarely felt. Garry often insulted them unless they met his overly high standards, but Homer was content to let them lie around and watch teevee.

Then, their father came to pick them up. The father had spied on Homer to find out where his daughters were. The twins noticed him, and were not so willing to go back to him. Garry replied, "I care about you two, so come with me." Sherri replied, "Daddy, you never care about us. You didn't visit us when we got hit by the tornado." Homer then came to the rescue. "Hey, if you want a piece of my daughters, you have to go through me." Lisa and Maggie stared at Homer indignantly. "...Oh, I meant my other bundles of joy." Homer and Garry immediately got into a fight. They brawled throughout the living room and into the kitchen. Jerri came back just in time to watch the battle."Go Homer!" yelled both Jerri and Marge. Homer and Garry ended the brawl when Garry lay unconscious. They called Dr. Hibbert to confirm. "He's dead." Upon this announcement, Jerri and her daughters yelled, "Yay!" They then muttered incoherently. Jerri saying "Did we just say that out loud" could be made out. Jerri gave Homer a passionate hug. Once Jerri left, Homer was met with a furious stare from Marge, Lisa, Bart, and Maggie. Homer had no choice but to awkwardly reply, "Well, uh, that was a happy ending," and (try and fail to) sprint away sheepishly from them.


End file.
